baggys_legacy_campaignfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nereids
The sea, the great unifier, has always been our only hope for survival. Now it’s time to share the ocean’s lessons, bounty and beauty with the drylanders. In a tough world you need salt: waves, tears, sweat or blood. Stats and Moves Moves *'Doctrine: Rulers of Atlantis' **Your people are truly amphibious. Your Family never suffers disadvantage underwater, and they have advantage they have advantage there against those not similarly adapted. *'Lifestyle: Dispersed' **Your domains are vast, but your people know how to make use of the resources of others. When you Call in a Debt and take one of their Surpluses, also gain Surplus:'' Safety'','' Morale'' or Leadership. *'Alliance Move' **''When you trade a Family a Surplus harvested from the sea for one harvested from the land'', gain 1-Treaty on them. * The Dragon in the Sea ** You are free from the hope that the sea will ever rest. Instead, you’ve learned to sail through the tempest. When your Family hits -2 Mood, you can roll +Grasp: on a hit gain 2 of Surplus: Barter Goods, Trade, or Progress, and erase a Need. Say how the sea provides for you in your moment of need. On a miss, the GM can make as hard a move as they like. * Startide Rising ** The sea, once it casts its spell, holds one in its net of wonder forever. You can spend 1-Tech and work a special ritual to let a Family’s characters ignore disadvantage from underwater hostile grounds. This lasts until the next Age. If you do this for another Family or faction, you have advantage on Conduct Diplomacy or Find Common Ground rolls with them for the rest of time. Gear *Claws and fangs (melee, hidden) **Melee: Useful against targets within arm’s reach. **Hidden: You can carry this weapon without being seen as a danger. *Hardened scales (regal, tough) **Regal: The outfit’s impressive and flashy. Everyone who sees it knows you and your family. **Tough: Negates disadvantage stemming from physical impacts – hail, landslide, suppressing fire, etc. Get +1 Armour when these deal harm to you. *Amphibious crawlers (land, water) **The vehicle can travel freely in the indicated environment. Treaties * Phoenix ** have 3-Treaty on them ** they have 1-Treaty on us * Enclave of the Raven ** have 3-Treaty on them ** they have 3-Treaty on us * The Coalition of Order ** have 1-Treaty on them ** they have 2-Treaty on us Landmarks * Before: A haunted offshore research facility. * The Fall: A derelict carrier, larger than most cities * A Threat: A massive volcano not far from the shore, threatening eruption. History Backstory * Fetuses spliced with DNA from fish and other aquatic animals to create a race of mermaids (Lance Timpson, Biosurge). They escaped from the facility where they were housed and made their home in the sea. The Fall * The Enclave of the Raven's helicarrier fell into the ocean below and crushed a Nereid village. Histories * The Coalition of Order ** Which one of you was our sole contact with drylanders for a long time? What happened to reveal our existence to the other Families? They take 2-Treaty on you. * Enclave of the Raven ** Which of you has seen the true power of our technology? Take 2-Treaty on each other. * Phoenix ** Everyone has a need for your products. Take 1 Treaty on each other Family and Faction. ** "You're not our real dad!"/"You created us, you bastards!" Take 2-Treaty on them. First Turn of Age * Trials ** A plague ravaged your Family, and no other Families could help. Afterwards, they promise aid in the future. Gain 3-Treaty split between any Families you wish but take Need: Medicine. ** Something monstrous from out of the wasteland took a particular dislike to your Family and has been hounding them ever since. Say some secret you’ve learned about it, gain 2 Tech from scavenged parts of it, but take disadvantage on Family moves against it. *** Secret: The monster sent the plague that ravaged the Family. *** Response: The Nereids moved into the sunken helicarrier (now the Sunken STAR-677) and created vehicles for faster land transportation Important Characters in this Faction *Aurana (MX-1329) (Deceased) **Sentinel Leader **wife of Damiran, mother of Erica *Damiran (MX-1338) **Hunter Agent **husband of Aurana, father of Erica *Erica **daughter of Aurana and Damiran *Mrrps **Aqua Kitties *Quick Characters **Krul **Adella **Jesus **Nomad **K-9